


new and improved

by Courier_of_rapture



Category: Real Steel
Genre: Gen, real steel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier_of_rapture/pseuds/Courier_of_rapture
Summary: noisy boy’s  new handler is a young woman by the name of akasuki who wants to put him back on top like he was in her childhood
Relationships: None
Kudos: 6





	1. mew and improved

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i just wanted to say that i couldn’t fit in how they got noisy boy in this fic so i’ll try to make a short fic of how they got him in the future

“this is such a waste of time” (kim)

kim was a white asian man who was muscular and robust with short black hair. he was wearing baggy pants and a black hoodie

his twin sister akasuki. who was a scrawny woman with long black hair tied up in a neat bun. she was wearing black cargo pants and a green khaki tank top

“what do you mean. noisy boy is a champion fighter” (akasuki)

“used. to be a champion fighter. do you remember his last fight” (kim)

akasuki averted her eyes from her brother “it wasn’t that bad”

“wasn’t that bad” kim mimicked mockingly. “he got torn to pieces in there.”

“well. once I give him the upgrades he’ll be back in fighting shape in no time” (akasuki)

“why are you even doing this. our parents are the owner of one of the most successful tech companies in the world so it’s not like our family needs money

akasuki picked up noisy boy’s head and cradled it in her arms. her eyes looked full of bliss as she spoke

“remember when we used to watch wrb together with mom and dad. i used to yell for noisy boy so much i would lose my voice for a week ” (akasuki)

“yeah and i remember how loud you yelled when dad got us tickets” (kim)

“oh don’t remind me my voice was aching for weeks” (akasuki)

“akasuki what are you saying” (kim)

“i’m saying since then i’d been wanting to become a robot handler. and it’s better to start with your favorite robot” (akasuki)

“there’s no way i can talk you out of this is there” (kim)

“nope” (akasuki)

“and it’s better if i just shut up and help you” (kim)

“yes” (akasuki)

“hand me a wrench” (kim)

akasuki handed him a wrench and smiled “ thanks bro” (akasuki)

”yeah yeah just help me reattach his arm” (kim)

3 weeks later

“alright i think that’s everything” kim said looking at the now rebuild noisy boy standing in front of him 

”not yet” akasuki said walking over to theworkbench. and pulled out a strange multicolored chip. akasuki noticed kim staring and explained

“this is something i made for noisy boy it’s a upgrade. The only one of its kind” (akasuki)

kim took the chip from her hands and inspected it. kim never seen anything like it. the left of it was red the right of it was blue and the middle of it was green

“what does it do” (kim)

“it’s a personality upgrade for noisy boy. it’ll let him feel things like happiness. sorrow. embarrassment. and anger. et cetera” (akasuki)

“why are you giving him this. wouldn’t it be a liability” kim said handing akasuki back the chip

“no it won’t it’ll allow him to make his own choices when boxing so he’ll process and move much faster. but more importantly. it’ll give him sensitivity and a personality (akasuki)

“i think the fighting stuff will help him more than his personality” (kim)

“we’ll see” akasuki said and walked to noisy boy. and climbed up a nearby ladder and open one of the panels on his head and installed the chip. with a loud beep. noisy boy activated and stepped forward

“alright everything should be working” akasuki said climbing down the ladder and grabbing a tablet. the tablet had noisy boys stats and current emotion which was confused

“now how are you feeling” (akasuki)

“ah good i guess” (kim)

“not you kim. i was talking to noisy boy” (akasuki)

noisy boy looked left and right confused before pointing at himself nervously

akasuki smile “awww your so cute” akasuki shook her head “but yes you how are you feeling”

they both Heard a beep come from the tablet ‘i’m great thank you for the compliment’ it said. akasuki noticed his emotion changed to flattered and embarrassed

“who’s texting you” (kim)

“it’s noisy boy I couldn’t give him a voice box and this was the next best thing. now moving on. do you remember anything before you were repaired” (akasuki)

another beep ‘i remember losing’ his emotions changed to sad

akasuki felt bad for him and wanted to give him some form of comfort. she settled for laying a hand on his leg. “hey it’s ok we all lose something in our lives” 

“yeah but we don’t get our heads and arms ripped off-“ (kim)

kim was cut off when akasuki gave him a deadly glare

”don’t worry we upgraded you. so there’s no way your losing to midas again.” (akasuki)

“does that mean he’s going to rematch midas for his first fight or should he start off with someone else” (kim)

akasuki pondered about it for a second before turning around to noisy boy 

”what do you want to do. do you want to go rematch midas. or do you want to start with someone else”

after a few seconds of silence they heard a beep from the tablet. ‘i want to rematch midas’

“then let’s go get you a rematch” akasuki yelled excited practically dragging her brother with her. but The sound of noisy boy following them made them both stop

“whoa there we were just getting the truck to transfer you to the crash palace. speaking of witch” akasuki said turning to kim. “can you go get the truck”

“fine but your getting him” he pointed at noisy boy “in the truck” 

“sure. ah can you get in your box please” without question noisy boy went back in the box and turned himself off

2 hours later

“geez how late do these people like to stay up. what is it 12:00 am” akasuki said as they drove into the crash palace

“it’s 1:00 am” (kim)

akasuki yawned “let’s just find whoever handles Midas. and get them to agree to our bet” (akasuki)

“bet?” (kim)

“oh i forgot to tell you. well i’m going to have a bet with them” (akasuki)

“what’s the bet” (kim)

“if we win we get midas. but if we lose i’ll give them some money. that’s all” (akasuki)

kim parked the truck and got out “and why do you want midas?” (kim)

“because i need more robots to perfect my personality chip. and noisy boy needs a friend” (akasuki)

“you want payback for what he did to noisy boy the first time they fought. don’t you” (kim)

“yeah and the other stuff too” (akasuki) 

“well. alright just don’t bet so much money ok” (kim)

“nooo promises bro” (akasuki)

they walked up to a man who was welding a Robots head into the wall. “let me do the talking” kim whispered to akasuki

“Excuse me sir can we have a minute of your time” (kim)

“look guys i’m sorry but you can’t have your robots head back ok” he sounded irritated

“no no we want to participate in the crash palace” (kim)

“man why the hell you talking like that. but fine you can compete. but don’t expect your getting your Robot back if you lose got it” (finn)

“got it” (kim)

finn huffed “alright i’ll set up a fight with bio war”

“actually. we were hoping we could fight midas and meet his handler” (akasuki)

“you think whatever crappy bot you have can beat midas” (finn)

akasuki pointed her thumb at her self confidently ”i know my bot can beat midas”

“well if you think you can go talk to artie he’s usually by the scrap parts” (finn)

“can you get him for us please” (kim)

“who do you think i am your damn butler go do it yourself” (finn)

akasuki took kim aside “bro you can’t talk to these people like how you talk to our friends and family. you have to speak their language. observe”

“here’s 100 bucks now go get artie please” (akasuki)

finn smile “yes ma’am” 

after a few minutes finn came back with a bald man with an eye patch and a fuzzy goatee

“alright now what’s this i hear about you kids wanting to fight the champion” (artie)

“we wanted to make a bet too” (akasuki)

“a bet? well what is it spit it out” (artie)

”if we win we get midas” (akasuki)

“and what if i win” (artie)

“you’ll get money” (akasuki)

artie huffed “it’s going to take a lot of money to get me to agree to that”

“how much?” (akasuki)

“try 100,000” (artie)

“done” (akasuki)

“waif what?” (artie)

“i said done. so are we at a agreement or not”  
(akasuki)

“yeah you got yourself a deal. so go get whatever bot you have and say goodbye to it” artie said laughing as he did so

“we’ll see who’s going to have to say goodbye to their bot. we’ll see you in the arena” akasuki said as she and kim walked away 

a few minutes later the arena was filled up with people all were screaming their heads off in excitement. finn was standing in a balcony and grabbed his microphone and yelled into it

“alright everyone make your bets. for midas vs” he turn to kim who was standing next to him “what’s your robots name”

“call him the surprise challenger you’ll make more money” (kim)

finn looked annoyed at first but at the sound of money he shrugged and turned back to the mic. “well i guess we have a treat for you guys tonight. now you can either bet for midas or you can bet for our mystery contender”

almost all the bets made for that night was for the mystery contender. a few minutes later after all the bets were made finn climbed in the arena and grabbed his mike

“now our main event tonight features the goldblooded killer this pimped out punk is program for pain. I give to you the mighty midas” (finn)

midas made his normal way into the ring making an x with his arms when he was in the middle of it and then he walked and stood in one of the corners in the ring

“and now to see the bot who most of you betted for. and here he is” (finn)

everyone went quiet when they saw noisy boy. then everyone burst out with tears. kim covered his ears from the noise the audience made

“well i’ll be damned. if it isn’t the steel samurai make some noise for noisyyyyy boyyyy!” (finn)

akasuki was walking right next to him as they made their way to the ring. with a headset on but kim knew that it was just to give him advice not control him

akasuki looked completely confident and compose

but Although noisy boy looked calm. his current mood on the tablet was nervous. thankfully akasuki managed to calm him down. but she made a mental note that if he gets too hurt to forfeit

when artie saw who they bot was at first he was nervous before he smiled confidently ‘what am i thinking midas destroyed this guy last time. that money is going to be mine’

noisy boy climbed in the ring and stood in the opposite corner of midas. at the sound of the bell both robots walk towards each other

midas drew the first punch. but noisy boy dodged it and counter it with a left hook to midas’s head. the power from the hit made midas kneel on his left knee

noisy boy didn’t give him a second to stand up as he hit him with a powerful downer cut. this send midas down to the floor with a loud crash

“wait what is midas down for the count only after two hits” finn sounded amazed

“hell no get up you hunk of junk!” artie yelled though no one can hear him over the crowd

midas got up at the count of seven. and charge at noisy boy and landed a lot of powerful punches to noisy boy’s chest and head but before he could knock him down. the bell rang ending round one

both robots walked back to their corners. when artie was repairing midas. noisy boy sitting on his butt and was Leaning against the corner. akasuki padded noisy boy’s leg

“hey what happened out there buddy you could have ended midas in round one” (akasuki)

she heard of been from her tablet and looked at it 

‘i don’t know what happened i was going to counter but when i tried to. i felt like he was going to rip my arm off again. is that a normal feeling’ (noisy boy)

“calm down your just scared and that’s ok. just take a deep breath” (akasuki)

noisy boy made a robotic sound similar to a deep breath. and made another noise this one similar to a exhale

“Great now keep doing that while i get to repairing you” (akasuki)

noisy boy kept taking deep breath. as akasuki repaired the minimal damage made to his chest and head. eventually the bell rang again starting round two

“alright just remember not to be afraid get it” (akasuki)

noisy boy nodded and got up. midas tried again to go on the offensive. but this time at akasuki’s command. noisy boy countered with his signature move shogun trinity making midas reel back

noisy boy followed this with a punch combo. starting at midas’s stomach and moving up to his head

when it was done midas hit the ground and. barely got back up. steam and sparks was coming out of him indicating serious damage

noisy boy walked forward and finished him by picking him up and slamming him hard on the ground. artie tried to get him up but midas didn’t move

“1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10!” (finn)

“ladies and gentlemen our new champions noisy boy and akasuki!” (finn)

The crowd of erupted in cheers. after a few minutes akasuki and kim walked up to artie Who was drinking a entire bottle of alcohol

“alright we had a bet and you lost now. where’s Midas” (akasuki)

“your lucky i would never hit a woman. otherwise i’d would have broken your jaw right now. midas is in the repair room next to where they park the cars” (finn)

“Thanks. and here’s the money I got for winning. i don’t need it” akasuki said handing him 35,000 dollars and walked off kim following close behind

“Felt bad for him” (kim)

“yep and it’s not like we needed the money so you know why not” (akasuki)

once they got to the repair room they immediately asked for midas it was laying on a big metal table 

“if you want him find but you’ll have to repair him yourself” (engineer)

“that’s fine. can you get him in our truck please” (kim)

“i’m not your butler you do that yourself” (engineer)

“that’s ok noisy boy’s got it” akasuki said and got noisy boy out of the truck

“noisy boy can you put midas in the truck please” (akasuki)

noisy boy nodded and walked to midas. noisy boy picked him up bridal style and put him in the truck and walked in his box and turned himself off

“well that was adorable” (akasuki)

“let’s just get out of here” kim said climbing in the car akasukiClimbed in the driver seat

“let’s get home and tomorrow I need your help with repairing midas” (akasuki)

“of course you do” (kim)


	2. a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a fight it’s nice to make a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I just wanted to say merry Christmas and happy Thanksgiving and to say I won’t be posting until after the holidays but don’t worry I’m working on A couple stories and i’ll post them after the holidays

akasuki was in a warehouse where they stored noisy boy and midas. the warehouse was filled with technology. and was big enough to hold multiple robots

akasuki was now in a normal lab coat with long black pants

she was working on repairing the damage done to midas’s actuators. that were nearly beyond repair

“geez this is The most damage robot I ever worked on” (akasuki)

she heard a beep come from her phone in her pocket and took it out. ‘did i hit him too hard because if I did I’m sorry if you can’t fix him (noisy boy)

akasuki smiled and turned around to see noisy boy leaning down a little to her level 

“no no. i can fix him. it’ll just take me a few days.” suddenly akasuki frowned. she turned around and got back to work on midas

“but i don’t know if his programming can handle the personality chip” (akasuki)

another beep from her phone. ‘does it matter if he has the personality chip’ (noisy boy)

“not really. but i still want him to have it, i’m sure when he has it he’ll be a great friend to you” (akasuki)

noisy boy became confused. ‘why do i need him. you and kim are my friends. right?’

“yeah we are but we’re the only humans you can talk to so i thought it would be nice if you have a other robot to talk too” (akasuki)

noisy boy became a little nervous ‘ok. if you think that’s for the best’ 

“hey no need to be nervous” she leaned against his leg “your still my favorite robot” (asksuki)

noisy boy’s light’s started growing as in a blush. another beep from the phone ‘and your my favorite human’

“aww now your making me blush” (akasuki) 

the comfortable moment between them was ruined by akasuki’s phone ringing. she answered it

“yeah bro. yeah he’s right here. wait you got us a fight tonight. yes thank you thank you thank you ! alright bye” (akasuki)

she turned to noisy boy and drew her hands up in the air. noisy boy realized she was excited and happy and drew his hands in the air as she did

akasuki put her hands down and smiled at him “do you even know why i’d so happy” she asked still excited 

a beep from her phone ‘is it because kim called you’ noisy boy asked innocently

“nooo we got you a fight with metro, the champ of the underworld” akasuki said running over to her toolbox

“and if we’re going to win i’m going to had to give you some upgrades, now laid down on the table over there and we’re get started” (akasuki) 

noisy boy laid down on his on a large metal table

“alright i’ll had to shut you down for now. so if you had any questions now would be a good time” (akasuki)

noisy boy only had one question which surprised akasuki 

‘will you still had time to repair midas’ (noisy boy)

she padded his shoulder “of course, now just relax” 

noisy boy did as he was told and relax as the ceiling of the warehouse turned in the black

(one hours later)

noisy boy woke up on the table at first feeling confused before he remembered what was happening. he could feel the upgrades in his system already

“alright noisy now how about we test your new upgrades out before we get a move on” (akasuki)

noisy boy got up and exited the warehouse into a courtyard. The courtyard was large with Many pink trees and flowers andIn the middle of all that untouched by the flowers and trees was a boxing ring

“alright noisy just get in and we’ll run some tests” (akasuki)

noisy boy enter the arena and waited for akasuki who took off her lab coats and set it aside

“alright we’re just going to do some tests on your arms and legs with some new fighting styles i installed in you” (akasuki)

noisy boy nodded and put his hands up in a boxing position The first new moves that akasuki told him to do were very simple just some New more powerful combos involving hard and fast hooks and jabs

but the moves gradually got harder with some new combos and moves he had never used to before the new combos involved overheads check hooks cross and more

thankfully whenever he messed up akasuki would just smile and tell him to try again. and he messed up a lot. a consequence of having a more human like personality

they kept training for a hour before they had to go to the fight. when the time came for than to leave akasuki called kim and told him to bring The truck over and once kim was there a noisy boy got in his case and power down

akasuki and kim were driving down the road to the underworld. kim had a nervous expression witch was contrary to akasuki’s expression of excitement

“hey sis” kim said to akasuki who was looking at a tablet with noisy boy stats

“yeah” akasuki said not looking up from the tablet

“don’t you think you’re getting too attached to noisy boy” (kim)

akasuki looked up at kim and gave a confused look “what do you mean”

“i mean your demoting all of your time to him and midas. and mom and dad has been asking me where you are all the time” (kim)

“so. i pay for everything anyway and it’s not like dad would disown me if he finds out i’m in the wrb” (akasuki) 

“no but he will if he’s founds out you don’t want to help with the Company. and by the way where are you getting the money” (kim)

“I sell Machines parts i make to companies. and they’ll get over it. eventually” (akasuki)

kim sighed. there was no way in talking her out of something when she put her mind to it 

“alright just don’t fall in love with noisy alright” kim said jokingly

akasuki put a hand on her forehead “but it’s too late i had fallen hopelessly in love with him” akasuki joked

kim laughed soon followed by akasuki laughing every harder holding onto her sides

they kept joking like that for a few minutes until they got underworld. kim and akasuki Exited the car 

“this place looks a lot like something from mad Max doesn’t it” (akasuki)

“yeah let’s these people aren’t like the people from mad max. otherwise you won’t be getting another robot” (kim)

“why would i want something like metro” (akasuki) 

kim was confused he had thought she would’ve kept every robot noisy boy would beat “why not” he asked 

“because metro is literally made out of scrap and he has history of malfunctioning not to mention he’s to of a downgrade to handle the personality chip which would get destroyed by his habit of hitting his head” (akasuki)

“geez didn’t know you had standards” (kim)

“what is that supposed to mean” (akasuki)

“ahh nothing” (kim)

“whatever. let’s just find metro’s handler” (akasuki)

soon enough they found him started the fight. noisy boy was on the right side of the ring and metro was on the left side

“alright noisy those upgrades i gave Will make quick work of metro” (akasuki)

akasuki heard a beep from her phone ‘should I be offensive or defensive’ (noisy boy)

“oh definitely defensive and be sure to target his Hammer hand without that he can’t do damage” (akasuki)

noisy boy and akasuki Signal to the announcer to start the fight

“ladies and gentlemen gather around to see the fight of metro vs noisy boy!” (announcer)

“on the left it’s the terror of the underworld the original frankenbot with a mallet smackdown it can only be... metro!” (announcer)

“and on the right is the steel samurai the manga mangler make some noise for noisy boy” (announcer)

noisy boy raised his hand in the air and gave metro intimidating glare. not that it did anything to metro it was more for The audience and dramatic effect as akasuki had told him

“Let’s get ready to rumble” (announcer)

noisy boy and metro walking towards each other. metro was the first one to drew a punch with his hammer 

but noisy boy avoided the heavy hit easily countered with a hook to his shoulder and another to his head. metro quickly recovered from the hits and tried to hit noisy boy with under hook aimed at noisy boys jam

but noisy boy right stepped the attack. and used one of the new punch combos akasuki installed in him with akasuki’s direction from the headset she wore. noisy boy executed the combo perfectly and metro hit the ground 

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5,” The quad counted but stopped as metro had gotten back on his feet

metro’s had noticed noisy boy being on the defensive and didn’t attack waiting for noisy boy to attack first. noisy boy became confused and quickly send a message to akasuki

‘what do i do’ (noisy boy)

akasuki quickly texted back ‘we’re going on the offensive, he has a blind spot on his left and The weakest part of his body is his arms’ 

noisy boy nodded and quickly jumped to his left side and delivered three jabs to his shoulder and followed it up with a uppercut

metro tried to counter with a jab but his arm couldn’t move as akasuki had planned 

noisy boy delivered another jab to his head sending metro to the ground

“1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7.” (The audience)

metro got back up at 7. his handler started to panicking and metros attacks came like he was being directed by a madman

noisy boy dodged all of his attacks and waited for him to runout of steam as akasuki had put it

Soon enough metro started smoking and sparking. seeing they’re opportunity akasuki told noisy boy to finish him with shogun trinity. three hits landed on metros face leaving a dance and sending him crashing into the ground. and he didn’t get back up

(one week later)

akasuki had noisy boy’s eyes turned off as she had something big in the warehouse to show him

“alright we’re almost there” akasuki said using the tablet in her hands to help him move 

‘why can’t i use my eyes again’ noisy boy texted

“because it’s a surprise for winning” (akasuki)

noisy boy became excited though he didn’t know what a surprise was but he was sure it’s a good thing by the excitement in her Voice

“alright you can turn back on your eyes now” (akasuki)

noisy boy turned back on his eyes. and immediately became surprise and happy. in front of him sitting on a wooden stool deactivated and leaning against the wall of the warehouse was midas completely repaired 

noisy boy made a sound similar to a gasp and brought his hands up to his mouth

akasuki smiled “it took two whole days to fix his actuators, after that fixing his body was a piece of cake” 

noisy boy looked at akasuki ‘did you give him the personality chip’ noisy boy texted

“oh yeah it’s in there, I gave him a unique personality too something that would match him” (akasuki)

‘what do you mean? (noisy boy)

“it’s hard to explain, it’ll be easier if I just Power him up” akasuki said walking over to a table next to midas where there was a controller waiting for her

“alright. in 3. 2. 1.” (akasuki)


End file.
